El Universo en una cartera
by Thithalia
Summary: Una mujer siempre esta preparada para una tormenta, literalmente. Hombre, si lees esto, jamás ¡Jamás! Si quieres seguir cuerdo, revises la cartera de una mujer.


**Declaimer** _(No se si lo escribí bien :/ ) _

_Tanto los personajes, historia original y hechizos pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

_Fanfic publicado por mi en Potterfics y Fanficslandia , con los Nick's Imperia y Thithalia._

_Es un Oneshot, lo que significa: Una historia de un solo capitulo._

**El universo en una cartera**

**Oneshot**

_**"Consejo: Nunca revisar la cartera de una mujer".**_

Los egresados de hogwarts se han reunido después de 19 años y es que luego de que se vieran en el anden 9 ¾ les entro la curiosidad. Las chicas estaban como si se conocieran de siempre -bueno si lo hacían, pero se trataban como viejas amigas. Luna, Pansy, Hermione, las hermanas Patil, etc. ¿Quién ha hecho esto y quien aquello? ¡Si supe de eso! ¿Cómo fue? Esas y otras palabrerías escuchabas en algún rincón del caldero chorreante. Mientras los chicos les miraban como esos personajes de anime, con un aura oscura y una gotita en la sien; mirando a las chicas parlotear.

—Eso es raro —Comentó Blaise Zabini.

—Coincido con eso… —Dijo un Harry Potter-el niño que vivió-dos veces. Consternado.

Y es que la tarde comenzó en tensión hasta que de repente a Hermione le llegó una llamada de que el Lilly Luna estaba enferma y Ginny quería que Hermione avisara a Harry, y aunque ese no era el problema, la cosa fue que se desato una conversación de que era eso y para que servia… Ahora, aquí estamos.

—Tengo hambre… —Murmuró Ron. —Ya vengo —El pelirrojo se paro y se dirigió a la jauría de amazonas-perdón a las mujeres que hablaban animadamente.

- ¡Hey hermano! -Susurro Dean.

-Te van a matar-Continuo Blaise.

Pero el pelirrojo llego tarde las chicas se paraban e iban ¿A dónde iban?

—Cariño… —Empezó a decir el pelirrojo. Su esposa lo vio y dijo con despreocupación —Búscalo en la cartera Ronald. —Y se fue junto a las demás mujeres al ¿Baño?

Caminó hasta la cartera y se la llevo a su puesto -Con los demás machos -Quienes le vieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó cargando la cartera con una mano, sentándose y colocando la cartera en la mesa. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. En la mesa estaban hombres de las cuatro casas mirando la cartera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que tengas hambre? —Preguntó Theodore Nott Señalando la cartera.

—Hermione, siempre trae las galletas hechas por su madre, son deliciosas —Dijo mientras asentía junto a varios Gryffindor que las habían probado.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas para sacarlas Ron? —Pregunto Harry.

—Ya voy, mamá.

Y así empezó la búsqueda interminable de las galletas de la suegra. Y digo interminable porque lo que sacaron de la cartera….

Un llavero de una vaquita felpuda junto a ella sus llaves, una libreta de unos 10x15 cm, dos celulares, cada uno de telefonía distinta, unas moñeras, zarcillos, ganchos de pelo, cepillo de dientes y cepillo para el cabello, pociones de extraña procedencia, un mp3 -Nunca se sabia -, un sombrero para la nieve, un neceser de 30x25 cm de maquillaje, toallas húmedas, y papel higiénico; caramelos, chicles, facturas, tijeras, hilos, navaja -de 5 cm -, Plumas y tintero, 3 bolígrafos (vive del mundo mágico y muggle), su cartera y monedero -Con sus tarjetas y credenciales mágicas y no mágicas -, un paraguas.

—Ron… Eso —Señalando la cartera —¿Tiene "Ese" hechizo? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Cuál hechizo? —Pregunto Draco.

—Un hechizo para agrandar interiores —Dijo Harry a Malfoy.

—No, este bolso no. Es el Negro —Respondió mientras sacaba más cosas.

Protector solar, los cargadores de celulares, una pistola de electricidad, gas pimienta, un set de cubiertos, hilo dental, una cámara y su soporte, otro juego de llaves pero este con una brujita, unos dibujos de su hijo y sobrinos, su pasaporte, tarjetas de presentación suyas y de otras personas, alcohol y agua oxigenada, la billetera de Ron.

—¡Ah con que aquí estaba! —todos le miraron con una gotita en la sien, mientras Zabinni le quitaba la cartera para segur buscando y más rápido. Al escuchar del rico sabor de las galletas le entraron ganas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Un pendrive, unas cuerdas nuevas por si la cartera se rompe, cinta adhesiva, fósforos, guantes, un libro mediano sobre alguna cosa muggle, colirio para los ojos, lentes de sol, un tamagochi -Era de Rose, pastillas de gripe, anticonceptivas -Ron se sonrojo al verlas -, un abanico, dos resaltadotes: 1 verde y el otro rosado, una revista de negocios y otra "Vogue", colonia y perfume, cinco pergaminos, un cable de cobre (quien sabe para que), un par de anillos, pega: de cola y barrita, pega de zapatos, los cigarrillos de su papá (Aclaración de Ron), clips, ese nuevo liquidito Muggle para limpiar las manos… ¡Antibacterial!, un conjunto de ropa interior -Que hizo a Ron y Harry sonrojar, uno porque era como su hermana y el otro por bobo. Los demás hombres se asombraron de la exprefecta perfecta, medias de Albus, y media pantys, una bufanda verde y una gargantilla, una lija de uñas, baterías AA, un cronometro, un bolsito de crayones, un bolsito de primeros auxilios, una lollipop, unos chocolates, un reloj de pulsera, un mecate, una linterna, una botella de agua, un par de zapatos, una calculadora, pasta dental, enjuague bucal, desmaquillante, post-it, un espejo, una soda.

—Ron, cariño —y allí de la voz dulce que las partes masculinas del trío de oro le miraron. Harry susurro un: "Mejor aléjense" cuando una Hermione le lanzaba un mocomurcielago a su marido y mágicamente todo volvía a su bolso.

Y asi, negando salieron todas las mujeres del recinto.

—¿Qué carajos? —Preguntaron todos a la nada.

* * *

_Me enrede un tanto en la forma de narrarla pero espero la entendiesen y si les gusta me gustaría que comentara, no importa que sean criticas, pues las criticas siempre son para mejorar._


End file.
